


Drowning

by space_ally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Depends, Discussing nicknames, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, PROTECT THEM, Russian Pet Names, Sappy, Victor-centric, Yaoi on Ice, Yurio, Yurio is a tsundere, i guess, i just love them too much okay, ice gays, idk - Freeform, idk what happened?, it somehow became Yuri-centric as well???, katsudon, mostly yuri pov, preferably by taking them from me, they live together, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Yuri wonders why Viktor won't skate anymore and persuades him to start again but something happens and now Yuri has to deal with feeling guilty for quite some time. It’s not unusual for skaters to lose balance during their landing, there had been various incidents before. Yuri knew the feeling very well too but he’d never seen Viktor fall. And even worse was the fact that he didn’t get up.





	1. Chapter 1

“You should do it, you know?”

 

It took Viktor some time to notice Yuri’s words. They were so soft and he was busy with something else at that time anyway so he couldn’t quite understand them in this moment. 

 

“What?”, he lifted his head and let his laptop slide off his legs. 

 

“Skate again. I mean, you’re doing a pretty good job being a trainer but I can see it in your eyes. You miss skating.”

 

Viktor let out a small laugh and kissed Yuri’s nose gently. 

 

“Don’t do that!”, the younger male protested and the silver haired asked: “Do what? Kiss you?”

 

Yuri straightened his back and pushed Viktor away, far enough to be able to look him into the eyes without being touched constantly. “Hey!”, Viktor complained and tried to get Yuri back in his arms, unsuccessfully. 

 

“You know exactly what I mean, don’t play dumb. Every time I start talking about your skating career you evade my questions. You avoid the topic. Why?”

 

Viktor looked at Yuri silently for a while. After that, he sighed. 

 

That was a different Viktor, Yuri got to see here. He’d never seen him this way. It almost seemed like he was… Hurt. 

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Can’t we go get something to eat? I’m starving”, the older male said, lifting himself up the sofa and stretching his legs. Yuri clenched his fists. 

 

“We’re going to talk about whatever’s bothering you. Now”, he decided, looking at his trainer determinedly. “I don’t want to talk about it, is that too much to ask? Goddammit!”, Viktor snapped and regretted it the next second. 

 

“I don’t understand you! You touch me, care for me, kiss me in public, want to know all about me but I am not allowed to get to know you better! It’s not fair!”

 

Viktor came closer, every word an excuse to kiss a different part of Yuri’s face making his way down to his collarbones. “I’m 27 years old. My birthday is on the 25th of december. I’m your coach. What more is there to know?”

 

Yuri blushed, shoving Viktor away hesitantly. He didn’t mind his touches but he wanted answers. 

 

“You’re not able to surprise them anymore, is that it? Is that all of it? You end your career because you can’t surprise your audience anymore?”, the black haired asked. 

 

“I did it for you!”

 

Bluish-green eyes met hazel ones and even though Viktor wasn’t lying, he wasn’t telling the truth either and Yuri knew. 

 

“That is very sweet of you to say but we both know that’s a poor excuse”, he insisted and Viktor turned his back on him. Now it was Yuri’s turn to sigh. He wrapped his arms around the taller male and planted soft kisses on his shoulder blades. “Maybe some day you’ll talk to me about it”, he gave in, “For now, let’s just get you something to eat. Your stomach’s grumbling so loud, I can almost see the neighbors being irritated by this noise.”

 

“Oh, my love, they must have heard even more irritating noises living next to us”, Viktor teased, a satisfied smirk on his face, watching Yuri turn bright red. 

 

“Sh-shut up!”, came the flustered answer as he shoved his trainer through the door. 

 

*

 

Yuri tasted a hint of alcohol on Viktor’s lips while he tried to take off the silver haired’s shirt. 

 

They were moving fast and uncontrolled, Viktor somehow even managed to bump his head at the door earlier but they didn't really realize until Yuri tasted copper on his tongue. 

 

They parted, both of them breathing heavily. 

 

“You're hurt”, Yuri pointed at Viktor’s forehead. 

 

“I don't care”, Viktor answered, looking at the younger male. His eyes were dark with desire as he pushed his hair back to get a better look at Yuri.

 

“But I do”, the brown eyed insisted and took a closer look, soft touches on Viktor’s forehead, investigating the wound. “So, Doc, am I going to survive?”, Viktor teased, intoxicated by the mixture of alcohol and Yuri’s touches. 

 

“I’ll get something to patch you up”, Yuri declared and got up from the sofa, leaving his desperate coach behind who tried to hold him back. 

 

When he came back, the silver haired was asleep, snoring silently enough to be cute instead of annoying. 

 

Yuri let himself down on his knees and took a moment to appreciate the sleeping beauty in front of him. He still wasn’t able to process the thought that they were a couple. That Viktor was his. 

 

Of course, he’s always been clingy and they touched a lot, mostly initiated by Viktor himself but he never thought about being right when he said he would be the man to take Viktor from the world. And yet here he was, trying to get him back out there.

 

He shouldn’t feel guilty, Yuri knew that. But he saw it. He saw the way Viktor behaved during practice nowadays, fairly odd. His longing glances at the audience during competitions. Sure, he tried to hide it and he was somewhat good at it too but from all the people in the world, Yuri was not the one to fall for the act he put on.

 

All his thinking lead to him not noticing Viktor waking up. 

 

“I am afraid”, a soft voice murmured, startling the younger. “V-viktor! I thought you were asleep!”, Yuri exclaimed. After calming down a little he paid more attention to what the other said: “Wait. You are afraid? Afraid of what? You’re the best damn skater I’ve ever seen!”

 

“Now imagine there are dozens of people with their expectations and you have to meet them because otherwise you’re not able to compete in this sport. It’s like drowning. Every desperate attempt to come up and fill your lungs with fresh air shatters, you get pulled even deeper underneath the surface. The very last rays of sunshine are not able to surpass the surface any longer and you lose track of time and location and then it’s too late. There’s no more air, no more sunshine, just naked fear but soon enough you don’t care anymore. You make your way down, not even trying to fight back. And when you hit the ground, your numb, cold, body becomes lifeless and you watch yourself die and all your hopes and dreams too.”

 

When their eyes met, Viktor saw that Yuri was crying.  
“Oh- I- I’m sorry!”, he jumped a little but Yuri seized the older’s hands and held them firmly. “I never knew you felt that way”, the black haired tried to suppress his tears but Viktor brushed them away gently with his thumbs. He learned a lot through Yuri, taking care of someone crying was only one of many things. 

 

A sniffling sound was heard before Yuri talked again: “I love you and I believe in you, Viktor. I don’t want to see you all empty inside and holding back what’s important to you because you let your fears consume you. Whatever happens, I got your back, I stand beside you, I will always love you and nothing could ever change that.”

 

Viktor leaned forward and allowed their foreheads to touch, his eyes were closed, afraid of tears might falling down his cheeks as well, not allowing himself to show any more weakness than he already did. 

 

“I love you too, Yuri”, he whispered and closed the last rest of distance between them, breathing in the scent of the younger male and tasting the distinct hint of salt from Yuri’s tears when their lips met. What surprised him was not Yuri taking the lead or his hands wandering across his chest and slipping under his shirt like it was the most natural thing to do - it was the wet feeling on his cheeks he hadn’t felt in what seemed like an eternity. 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not unusual for skaters to lose balance during their landing, there had been various incidents before. Yuri knew the feeling very well too but he’d never seen Viktor fall. 
> 
> And even worse was the fact that he didn’t get up.

“Are you nervous?”, Yuri asked, keeping his hands busy with pulling at his sleeves so he wouldn’t touch Viktor. He seemed so concentrated, the younger didn’t want to mess things up. 

 

Viktor gifted him his most genuine smile and traced his jawline with his index finger before pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I love you”, he said, again, he’d been saying it at least twice a day for two weeks straight. Good thing was, Yuri didn’t mind at all. 

 

They clasped each other’s hands, Yuri forgetting to breathe properly for the fraction of a second, taking a deep breath, leaning forward and connecting their lips. The audience still seemed rather shocked about their relationship, even though it’s been half a year since Viktor kissed him in public for the first time. 

 

“You’ll take my breath away, I know it”, Yuri assured and hugged him one last time before releasing him onto the rink. Viktor didn’t answer if he was nervous and Yuri felt a bit uneasy but he forced a grin on his face and held two enthusiastic thumbs up to the cameras on his left. 

 

*

 

The first half went well, smooth movements, Viktor’s jumps were on point and the audience was enchanted by his presence and his synchronization to the music he chose. However at some point during the second half, Yuri started chewing on his nails. 

 

He noticed Viktor tensing and he himself was on edge, almost like they were connected through some kind of mental connection. It felt like torture and Yuri behaved like he was glued to his place to stop himself from getting up and running onto the rink to stop Viktor from whatever he planned to do. 

 

And then, it happened. 

 

It’s not unusual for skaters to lose balance during their landing, there had been various incidents before. Yuri knew the feeling very well too but he’d never seen Viktor fall. 

 

And even worse was the fact that he didn’t get up. 

 

Yuri felt like it was awfully quiet, he didn’t hear the music or the audience, he just felt his vision go blurry and his mind spinning, unable to process a clear thought. 

 

“Is he okay?”, muffled sounds reaching his ears and he got up and he ran. Without his skates he felt insecure entering the rink but he didn’t care because Viktor was laying face down on this icy surface and he needed to get to him. Needed to make sure he was okay. To make sure he was alive. 

 

He couldn’t have hurt himself this serious, Yuri thought. That wasn’t possible by just miscalculating a jump. No way. It must be the shame that made him lay there, not moving any part of his body. 

 

He let himself down in his knees, sliding the last few inches until he reached his Coach. His lover. The love of his life. 

 

“Viktor, come on, hey, get up, talk to me, please, do something!”, he demanded, grabbing a cold hand and checking for pulse with his other hand. 

 

Thank God he was alive. 

 

He saw paramedics rushing after him but he reached Viktor first and that was the thing that counted. He was by his side. He wouldn’t leave his side. 

 

“Please, please say something to me!”, he cried out desperately. 

 

Trembling shoulders. The half-hearted attempt to get up. Viktor collapsed again but this time Yuri caught him, gently turning his face towards him, a hand stroking Viktor’s cheek.

 

“A-are you okay? What happened?” - “I love you, Yuri.”

 

Yuri’s tears fell on the silver haired’s face, leaving wet drops underneath his eyes, on his lips and eyelids. 

 

The paramedics arrived and they took Viktor from him and didn’t pay attention to Yuri or his pleads to just let him stay by Viktor’s side. 

 

Yurio - Yuri, he mentally corrected himself - surprisingly was the one to guide Yuri back to the tribunes. He even wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and Yuri remembered thinking, gosh, that boy grew up. 

 

“He’s going to be okay”, the blonde said in his usual passive aggressive intonation but his words were comforting Yuri nonetheless, “He’s going to be okay.”

 

And they just sat there in silence until the paramedics carried Viktor to their ambulance and both Yuris followed them as in a trance. 

 

“Sorry, only close family”, a brown haired woman in her thirties said, stopping the black haired from entering the car. “H-he’s my coach! And my… And my partner!”

 

She waved him through, shooting Yurio a derogatory look: “And you are?” - “No one”, the blonde snapped, “I’ll call you later”, he said to Yuri who nodded absentmindedly, already back at Viktor’s side holding his hand. 

 

“Thank you”, he mouthed but Yuri brushed the gesture aside. “Just don’t abandon him.” - “I won’t. I promise.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

*

 

“It's my fault, isn't it? I almost forced you to and now you're here and you're hurt and it's all my fault”, Viktor heard Yuri say when he opened his eyes. 

 

Yuri’s face was a mess. His eyes were red from crying for such a long time, his hair was falling into his eyes and even Viktor could see how dirty his glasses were, impossible to really see through them.

 

As soon as the younger noticed Viktor waking up, he stopped talking and wrapped his arms around the silver haired’s shoulders. 

 

He almost crushed him, however, Viktor didn’t care. 

 

“What happened?”, Yuri asked after letting go of the older male, still clinging onto his left arm though. Viktor let out a small laugh but it didn’t reach his eyes. It was a lie he told without speaking, trying to comfort the younger. 

 

“I fell. You said it yourself, it happens, right?” - “But I always get up again!”, Yuri protested. 

 

“I am very tired, Yuri”, Viktor sighed, longing for the black haired’s touches. Yuri understood and tried his best to squeeze himself into the hospital bed next to Viktor, burying his face in the other’s neck. Viktor spread the blanket over both of their bodies. 

 

“Your hands are very cold”, Yuri noticed but Viktor already closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side. The younger took a moment to look at the silver haired, mesmerized by his calm expression, hiding whatever’s been bothering him far too well. 

 

“How did you do that? Made me fall for you so hard? Why do I care so much about you and why am I so desperate for your touches?”, Yuri asked but Viktor remained silent. 

 

He couldn’t tell whether he really was asleep or just pretended to be to evade further questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any errors and feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor becomes unapprochable, there are a lot of tears and cheesyness. 
> 
> “No, Viktor, I can’t stand the thought of you maybe never skating ever again!”
> 
> 'I can’t stand the guilt of being the one responsible for it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology in advance, this was nowhere going where I wanted it to go it's late I'm tired and I listened to the wrong music while writing.

It only took half a sentence to crush Viktor’s heart.

 

Yuri felt like suffocating and it was like he saw broken pieces of his lover’s hopes and dreams in his prepossessing eyes.

Despair welled over Yuri, seeing Viktor so desperate without expressing how he felt. However, his despair soon turned into anger, not only towards himself, towards the doctors as well.

 

“He’s not too old for skating! And just because he injured or fractured whatever bone you used to describe in your fancy-ass language just now doesn’t mean he can’t heal and get back to skating! It’s the thing he loves, you can’t just-”, Yuri started to fling words at the doctors and nurses in a fiery passion, when Viktor stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

 

“Yuri!”, he exclaimed, surprised by the sudden outburst of emotion the younger showed. 

 

“No, Viktor, I can’t stand the thought of you maybe never skating ever again!”

 

_ I can’t stand the guilt of being the one responsible for it. _

 

Yuri hated the tears, burning in his eyes and the way his voice trembled. 

 

“It’s a fifty percent chance. Nothing is set right now. I don’t need the surgery if I don’t want to”, he pulled his protegee closer, drawing calming circles on the back of his hand. 

 

“Rejecting the surgery would mean that you’re never going to skate again”, Yuri whispered, still crying. 

 

Viktor pointed towards the doors and the medical staff understood, leaving the stifling hospital room. 

 

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

 

Yuri violently shook his head in disbelief. “No. That’s not what you want, Viktor, I’m begging you. Please be honest with me. You seemed off for such a long time and now you’re talking nonsense. We both know that you love skating.”

The silver haired’s bottom lip trembled slightly. He buried his teeth in it until he tasted blood. 

 

Yuri cupped his face with both hands and looked him into his eyes, almost forcing Viktor to withstand the tension. “I hate the way you don’t talk to me”, he confessed, his hands leaving the older’s cheeks. 

 

As he tried to smooth back a loose strand of hair, Viktor flinched. And Yuri felt like throwing up. 

 

Visibly hurt, he stepped back, staring at his partner in a lack of comprehension, shook by what just happened. “It’s because I made you do it, right? I’m the one to blame for your injury. I just couldn’t let the topic rest, I needed to persuade you into doing something you weren’t 100 percent behind.”

 

“That’s not true and you need to stop blaming yourself for everything”, Viktor simply said. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Yuri wasn’t able to tell if Viktor was sincere. His face was like a blank canvas to him. Viktor felt  _ unfamiliar _ to him.

 

“It’s almost like I never knew you. Or the real you.”

 

Yuri turned around to hide his upcoming tears, slamming the door shut behind him.

  
  


*

 

He missed the clinginess. He missed his laugh and his smile. He missed his harsh commands during practice and he even missed coming home to a mess because Viktor didn’t seem to understand the concept of laundry baskets, leaving his clothes everywhere. 

 

The sound of skids beside his when skating. The way Viktor always talked too much and a little louder than necessary. His cheeks flushing bright red because of the things he said. 

 

The touches, the kisses, the concentrated face he made when they had sex. 

 

The way he constantly burned his tongue on food because he always ate too hastily. 

 

When he visited Viktor in the hospital, it seemed like a totally different person sat in front of him. And Yuri couldn’t express how much it hurt to see him like that. He didn’t even dare to touch him. They sat in silence.

 

Three days passed. A week passed. 

 

“Did you make your decision?”, Yuri asked on day ten, “I remember what you said about the surgery last time and I know it’s a risk, but I wanted to know if it’s a risk you’re willing to take. If you changed your mind.”

 

When he didn’t answer, Yuri slid a paper bag across Viktor’s blanket. 

 

“I-I brought you Katsudon. M-my Mom helped me but I did most of the cooking myself. I thought you might like it.”

 

Yuri had never seen Viktor break down. This was the first time. 

 

The silver haired’s sobs were loud and desperate and he looked really bad while crying. Seriously bad. 

 

To him it was beautiful. Because it was sincere. 

 

“M-may I touch you?”, he cautiously approached and since Viktor didn’t say anything against it, he pulled the older into a comforting hug. 

 

He himself being the one to cry quite often he thought he’d be very good at comforting. He was wrong. After trying to calm Viktor through words he passed over to just rocking the silver haired back and forth, rubbing his back simultaneously. 

 

“I disappointed you”, Viktor managed to choke out between sobs. 

 

“Yes you did”, Yuri agreed, “But not by falling down. You disappointed me by lying to me. By not being honest about your problems.”

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” - “I need proof to believe this apology, you know?”

 

Viktor let off Yuri’s hug, brushed away his tears and looked his partner in the eyes.

 

“I didn’t lie when I said that I was afraid. I’m your coach. If I can’t skate properly it falls back on you. I disappointed you, your family, your fans and my fans.” - “When did you become so anxious about your performance?”

 

Viktor shrugged. “I don’t know, it just sort of happened. And with the thought of failure came the thought of losing you. I just, you know, I love you so much and you make me feel so insecure because I’m always afraid to do something wrong that might lead to losing you.” 

 

“Then why didn’t you talk to me about it?” - “I’m the older one! I am there to protect you, I’m the strong one, I need the strength to be a good partner for you!”

 

Yuri buried his face in his hands. 

 

“Yuri?”

 

“You’re the most handsome idiot I’ve ever met. I won’t leave you. I want to be there for you as well. Don’t burden yourself with all that stuff, you’re the one who told me to stop blaming myself for everything. So please, allow me to care for you.”

 

Viktor bit his lip, nodding. 

 

“Thank God”, Yuri sighed and kissed Viktor tempestuously. 

 

“I love you. I can’t stand the thought of losing you. And you were right. I’m afraid of the surgery because it could lead to me never skating again.”

 

Yuri entwined their fingers and nuzzled his hair.

 

“We’re going to get through this. Together. I love you too.”

 

Viktor pulled Yuri closer. “Have we always been this cheesy?”, he asked and Yuri laughed before answering: “Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently contemplating whether I should let it end here or write another chapter after-surgery. Any opinions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surgery is done, but will Viktor be able to skate again? 
> 
> Viktor’s never been afraid of falling before, if you fell during your skating routine or even competition you simply get up again, continuing as if nothing happened. This time, breaking down would be final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promised fluff, so here you go, even if not all of it is fluff. But I defeated the angsty sadist author voice inside my head (I promise I'm not weird. Okay maybe a little. But aren't we all?)!

Viktor took a shaking breath, his eyes were closed. Yuri was holding his hand and he probably was sweating more than Viktor himself.

 

“You have to get up so we can see if everything turned out alright.”

 

There was a fifty percent chance he’d never skate again and everything depended on the step he was just asked to take. His look drifted towards Yuri’s face who gave him a heartwarming smile, pressing his hand tightly. “I’m here”, he reassured, just through his looks. 

 

Viktor’s never been afraid of falling before, if you fell during your skating routine or even competition you simply get up again, continuing as if nothing happened. This time, breaking down would be final. 

 

“Mr. Nikiforov. We know it’s hard but we really need to know”, the doctor, a slender brunette with cold eyes urged impatiently, still trying to maintain polite. 

 

“Just give him a second there, will you?! That step will decide his future!”, Yuri growled and the woman backed off. 

 

“It’s fine, Yuri”, Viktor murmured but his eyes betrayed him, revealing that he was lying. It wasn’t fine, nothing was fine. 

 

He took a deep breath, heaving himself out of the hospital bed, his weight concentrated on his unharmed leg. 

 

“You have to-” - “I know!”, Viktor snapped, tensing and visibly angry. He didn’t want to scream his frustration at the doctor but he couldn’t help it because deep inside he already knew what was about to happen.

 

As he distributed his weight onto both legs, it did happen. A sting of pain shot through his leg, so sharp, Viktor felt like losing conscience, already seeing black spots on the edges of his vision. 

 

Yuri caught his fall. 

 

“Viktor!”, Yuri called out, letting both of them down on the ground carefully, hands brushing over the silver haired’s cheeks, through his hair as if he tried to check whether his partner was still whole. 

 

“The pain is not unusual, it does not have to imply a permanent disability”, the doctor said, maybe it wasn’t very polite to not even know her name, Viktor thought. “So what’s implying a permanent disability then?”

 

“There could be multiple indications-”, the brunette started but Viktor interrupted short-temperedly: “I just wanted to know one, well, maybe one would be not being able to stand on my fucking leg!”

 

The silver haired tried to get up on his own, pushing Yuri away. However, he couldn’t so he fell again, still fighting back the tears that started to assemble in the corners of his eyes. 

 

Yuri stood there, desperately trying to help but Viktor didn’t let him and he accepted it as well, he knew it was because of his damn pride. He probably already imagined tomorrow’s newspaper’s headline: Russia’s top skater being a pitiful, pathetic mess lying in a pool of his own tears. 

 

Viktor’s voice was restrained when he talked to Yuri: “I can’t get up.”

 

“Could you leave us alone for a moment?”, Yuri asked the doctor and she nodded and left the room. 

 

Yuri lowered himself on his knees again, embracing his coach. He held him tightly, rocking him back and forth as careful as possible. It was only then he felt Viktor’s tears on his shoulder, dampening the fabric. 

 

Viktor crying two times in only a week? Yuri was concerned. But who was he to talk like that, he was quite a sensitive person himself. It was just so unlike Viktor to show his emotions like that. 

 

“Vik-chan”, Yuri started, when suddenly the older male broke into laughter. Yuri let go of him and stared at him, a puzzled look on his face. To be honest, it looked quite funny, a laughing Viktor who didn’t stop crying though. 

 

“Did you just call me the same name as your dog?” - “I thought really hard about giving you an affectionate nickname but I couldn’t figure out a real one so I just wanted to- I don’t know, okay? Can’t you appreciate me trying?”, Yuri made a pouting expression and turned his back towards Viktor. 

 

“Yuri,  _ lyubov moya _ . Don’t hurt your head trying so hard.” - “What did you just call me?!”

 

It was a playful dispute and Yuri played along because it made Viktor smile. He loved his smile so much and he hasn’t seen it in a while. It made his world light up.

 

The black haired felt the older’s arms wrap around his hips, pulling him closer. “I called you  _ my love _ ”, Viktor whispered and Yuri could have sworn he let his accent display full force just to make him swoon. And goddammit. It worked. 

 

“So what are we going to do now?”, Viktor asked the unavoidable question, looking on his knee almost disgusted by its weakness.

 

“I have all kinds of things in mind that I would like to do with you”, Yuri answered seductively and Viktor blushed, taken by surprise. 

 

“Did I ever tell you how cute you look when blushing?”, the younger asked, pointing his nose towards Viktor’s face. The silver haired let their foreheads touch and closed his eyes. 

 

“I don’t deserve you, little Katsudon”, he whispered and now it was Yuri’s turn to blush. He let their lips meet, only a quick peck to remind the silver haired of his everlasting presence. 

 

“She said there is no definite sign yet. There’s still hope. And whatever happens, I got your back like you always got mine.”

 

Viktor’s face lit up, even if by his eyes Yuri could tell he was in immense pain. “Now, let’s get you back on that bed. Sitting on hospital floors has never been a good idea and I don’t want you to catch anything nasty.”

 

He helped his coach up and tucked him in like he wasn’t the younger of them. Then, he sat down on the foot end of the bed, teasing Viktor’s feet by tickling them mildly through the blanket.

 

“Yuri, stop it!”, Viktor pricked and he eventually did, passing over to what felt like undressing the silver haired with his eyes. 

 

“I can’t wait to get you outta here. And if they don’t let you go soon enough, maybe I have to kidnap you”, brown eyes sparkled mischievously. “Kidnapping. Danger. Hmm, I like it”, Viktor purred, with a heavy put-on accent, making Yuri laugh. 

 

“You should teach me some russian. I like the language.” - “Maybe someday. I’m not entirely over teasing you with the benefit of being able to speak another language.”

 

Yuri leaned his head to the side, asking: “Vik-chan, you do know I speak Japanese and you don’t right?”

 

He tried to hold back his laughter unsuccessfully, watching Viktor realize his mistake. 

 

“Well,  _ lyubov moya _ , your lessons will start soon I guess. But you’re teaching me Japanese in return!”  

 

“Deal!”

 

“I love you, Katsudon.” - “I love you too, strange russian dish I liked but can’t remember the name of.” - “Don’t you dare choose  _ Borscht _ as my nickname!” - “Oh right! That was the one!”

  
“Yuri Katsuki, I’m going to end you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it (:
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and got me through this because writing in a language other than my native one is always a challenge and exhausting. Whatever, what I wanted to say is thank you for commenting, without your support this fic would still lie around unfinished and unpublished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a feedback if you enjoyed it, it's much appreciated, also sorry for any errors, English is not my first language so if you noticed something, feel free to let me know (:


End file.
